Fantasy Archers' Battle Royale
I would just like to say, that the combatants will only receive their bows and arrows in this battle. However, trick arrows are allowed in this fight. Wiz: Five extremely skilled archers, all with their own unique bows and arrows. Boomstick: And if you get too close, they'll give you one hell of a beating. Wiz: Hawkeye, Marvel's most famous archer. Boomstick: Arrow, DC's braver remake of Green Arrow. Wiz: Katniss Everdeen, survivor of the Hunger Games. Boomstick: Bloodbow, the misunderstood member of Stryke Force Wiz: And Legolas Greenleaf, Middle-Earth's keen-eyed elven archer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a death battle. Wiz: Hawkeye, born as Clinton Barton was destined for a depressing life. Boomstick:: Clint's family died in a car crash, and he and his brother were sent to a children's home. Wiz: Later, he ran away and joined a circus act, named the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. During his time in the circus act, his skill in arrow shooting grew and grew. Boomstick: One day, during an act, Hawkeye saw Iron Man, saving the lives of a few citizens, from criminals. Wiz: Hawkeye, inspired by Iron Man, became a crime fighter himself. Boomstick: Eventually, he even joined various groups such as the defenders and eventually the Avengers, becoming friends with Captain America. Wiz: Hawkeye has a large range of arrows, such as flares, explosives, putty, sonic blasts, buzz saws, electrical discharge, suction cups, tear gas, smoke bombs, bolas, nets, rockets, and boomerangs. Boomstick: Hawkeye also has an extremely fast shot, and his bow can fit three arrows in one knock. Wiz: Will Hawkeye's raw power be enough to win this battle? Thor: I have unfinished business with Loki. Hawkeye: Yeah? Get in line. Arrow: Wiz: Arrow (Oliver Queen, same name as Green Arrow,) was born on May 16th, 1985. Boomstick: When he was 22, he crash-landed on an island, and was trained in the art of archery by a mysterious hooded man named Yao Fei. Wiz: Arrow spent a long time on this island, but since his origin story is quite similar to Green Arrow's, we can cut right to the chase. If you would like to see the full origin story, simply go to one of this links: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow however, Arrow is slightly different from Green Arrow. Arrow is faster, and less cowardly than his original version. Boomstick: Arrow's range in... arrows include Acid Arrows include: ◾ Explosive Arrows ◾ Boomerang Arrows ◾ Kryptonite Arrows ◾ Boxing Glove Arrows ◾ Diamond-Tipped Arrows ◾ Tornado Arrows ◾ Buzzsaw Arrows Wiz: Will Arrow's years of training prove superior to that of his opponents? Arrow: Do you know that my whole world just exploded? And I think that I'm entitled to a minute to process that by myself. Katniss Everdeen: Wiz: Katniss Everdeen- Boomstick: Katniss' creator was too lazy to give her a birthdate, so we have no place to start. Wiz: Nevertheless, when she was 16, her younger sister, Primrose, was reaped to participate in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Boomstick: Being the good sister she was, she volunteered to replace her sister in the Hunger Games Wiz: Doing this, she was basically offering herself to death. Boomstick: While doing this, however, Katniss was to compete in the Hunger Games along with her friend, Peeta Mellark. Wiz: During Katniss' training, she tried to show off her archery skill, by shooting an arrow at a dummy. However, she missed it, and became angered. However, when she managed to shoot an apple, out of a roast pig's mouth, the game makers were very impressed with her skill. Boomstick: And boy were they right, she definitely could hold her ground. Wiz: Her hunting skill in archery, taught to her by her father, ended up giving her the victory in the Hunger Games. She was able to hunt better than any other contestant. Boomstick: This led to her victory in the Hunger Games. Wiz: However, Katniss' skills with a bow and arrow, were hard to pinpoint, during her time in the Hunger Games. Therefore, she has not really displayed any overwhelmingly impressive feats during the Hunger Games. Boomstick: But she did lead that rebellion, and is extremely agile. Wiz: Katniss has the most experience in these kinds of battle royales, being in the hunger games. Will this be enough for Katniss to claim victory? Katniss: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hates me. Bloodbow: Boomstick: We know what you're probably thinking. Wiz: Who is Bloodbow, who stands against these other absurdly famous archers. Boomstick: Well wonder no more, prepare to see the best archer that only appeared in 12 issues. Wiz: Trace O'Donnel, Bloodbow was rumoured to be a government spy and an assassin, despite there being no records of this. Boomstick: When the leader of Stryke Force, Stryker, met Bloodbow, he was so inpressed with his marksmanship he gave him immediate membership to the team. Wiz: Bloodbow eventually developed a great reputation on the Stryke Force. He was seen as a brave warrior, who would lay down his life to protect his fellow team members. Boomstick: Bloodbow's excellent marksmanship was enhanced with cybernetic technology. Bloodbow can shoot accurate, from over 4,200 ft away. Wiz: However, Bloodbow met a tragic end. He was accidentally killed, and then replaced by a shape-shifting alien name Sh'rnnn. Boomstick: Yes, Sh'rnnn. Wiz: But regardless, Bloodbow has a range of arrows. Boomstick: His range from concussion arrows (equal to 1000 tons of TNT), mega-taser stun arrows and high-intensity plasma flash arrows. Wiz: That is the only negative part about him, he does not have a large range in arrows. Will Bloodbow's other feats be enough to win him this battle? Legolas Greenleaf: Wiz: Legolas, is a Sindlarin Elf, and was born a prince of the Woodland Realm. Boomstick: Legolas played a large part during the Lord of the Rings, being part of the fellowship. Wiz: Legolas also has experience in several wars and skirmishes. He fought in every war of the ring, and is actually centuries old, although he doesn't look it. Boomstick: But this is the scary part about him. Despite not having any special arrows, he can shoot with pinpoint accuracy, from over 4 miles away. Wiz: Legolas is extremely quick and intelligent, and has much experience in battles. Boomstick: Legolas is also extremely agile, fast and light-footed. If he wants to run away from you, he will. Wiz: Despite not having any superb feats, in the books or movies, great depth was put into the length of his shot. As we said, Legolas has better than superb marksmanship, and possibly earned the lofty title of best archer in Middle-Earth. He also killed countless orcs, goblins and wargs during his time in the fellowship, giving him more experience in combat. Will Legolas' accuracy and speed, be enough to win this battle? Who would you be rooting for? Hawkeye Arrow Katniss Bloodbow Legolas Aragorn approaches Legolas, bruised and battered. Legolas: (smirking) You look terrible. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all: Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! The five archers appear on a flat, grassy field. FIGHT! Arrow and Hawkeye look at each other, they see their similarities, and they both know at the same time, they'd be fighting each other. Hawkeye knocks an arrow, and shoots it at Arrow. Arrow dives to the ground, as the arrow passes over his head. Legolas sees the high-tech arrows his opponents have, and sees his only hope of victory, is if he draws back. He immediately starts running at full speed away from his opponents. A few feet away, Katniss notices, and shoots an arrow at him. Legolas expected this, and quickly countered with an arrow of his own. His arrow deflects Katniss', and she actually has to dodge it. Katniss turns to Bloodbow, and they both get into shooting stances. Bloodbow fires a taser arrow at her. Katniss manages to do a sort of gymnastic dangle around the arrow, and fires an arrow in mid-flight at Bloodbow. Bloodbow was unprepared for this, and this normally would have costed him his life. However, Katniss mis-shoots, and her arrow barely grazes Bloodbow's ankle. Bloodbow smiles. He takes a normal arrow, and shoots Katniss out of the sky. A perfect shot in the throat, as Katniss falls to the ground, dead. About fifty ft. away, Hawkeye and Arrow are still at it. While it was already established that Hawkeye was able to deal with Green Arrow, Arrow's speed and more intimidating nature made him more of a formidable opponent. Hawkeye didn't have time to knock more than one arrow per shot, and was therefore, always required to be on his guard. The pair continuously fired various arrows at each other. An explosion, from Hawkeye's arrow hits Arrow, and knocks him backwards. Hawkeye is about to go in for the kill, however, he looks back at a retreating Legolas, far out of shooting range. Hawkeye is about to turn back to his opponent, but feels a sharp diamond-tipped arrow cut into his shoulder. Hawkeye holds in a cry, and drops to his right knee. Arrow attempts to finish the battle with an electrical discharge arrow, which Hawkeye avoids at the last second. In a last attempt of survival, Hawkeye gets up to his feet. Arrow is ready for the kill. He knocks a last diamond-tipped arrow in his bow. However, his mark was off, and he missed Hawkeye by a few inches. Hawkeye takes this opportunity. He quickly knocks two arrows, one a net arrow, and the other an ordinary one. He quickly fires. Arrow is captured in the net, and the second arrow sinks into his chest. Arrow falls on his knees, and perishes. Hawkeye manages to pull the arrow out of his shoulder blade, but it is now extremely painful. He sees that Legolas and Bloodbow are about to fight each other, and takes a moment to rest. Legolas continues running, however, he sees that a fight with Bloodbow is inevitable, so he accepts his challenge. Bloodbow immediately fires an arrow at him. Legolas easily counters with one of his own. He then comes slightly closer, giving Bloodbow another turn to shoot. Bloodbow shoots one of his taser stun arrows at Legolas, Legolas once again easily deflects it. Bloodbow feels taunted, and decides to finish it right then and there. He knocks one of his concussion arrows, planning to explode Legolas into bits. He shoots it, as fast as his arm allows him. This time Legolas has to shoot slightly quicker, but this is no problem for him. He quickly knocks an arrow, and deflects the Concussion arrow, right back at Bloodbow. Legolas is about 100 ft away at this time, and quickly runs as quickly as his legs could carry him, the other way. At this point, the concussion arrow is about 20 feet away from Bloodbow. Bloodbow also attempts to run, but it is too late for him. The explosion carries, and kills him, exploding him into thousands of pieces. Legolas stares across the field at Hawkeye, who is now up on his feet. Legolas knows he can get an advantage, if he goes further away. Legolas darts the other way, and doesn't stop until he is about a mile away from Hawkeye. Legolas knows Hawkeye will be prepared for the arrow, if he were to shoot it straight down the middle, so Legolas tries to shoot the arrow at his shoulder, which he sees has already been injured. Legolas winds up and shoots. It goes according to plan, Hawkeye is hit with the arrow, and lets out a cry of pain. Hiss arm, at this point, is hanging half off. However, he plucks it out, holding in another scream. Legolas tries to finish the battle with an arrow directed at Hawkeye's heart, but Hawkeye stumbles out of the way in time. Legolas fires a few more arrows, all avoided by Hawkeye. Legolas sees his only hope, is in head-to-head archery. Legolas strolls towards Hawkeye, reaching him after about 15 minutes. Legolas sees Hawkeye is unprepared and quickly fires an arrow. Hawkeye, who is about 100 ft. away from Legolas, looks up at the right time, and dodges the arrow. The real fight begins. Hawkeye fires an exploseive arrow at Legolas, which is countered. However, Hawkeye is prepared for this and the explosion explodes Legolas' arrow. Hawkeye does not want to end up like Bloodbow. Hawkeye then knocks a boomerang arrow, he purposely misses Legolas. However, Legolas looks back at the arrow, he senses it is too good to be true. He ducks at the last second, however, he drops his bow in the process. Hawkeye quickly knocks three arrows, as Legolas scrambles to pick his bow up. Hawkeye knows he has won by this point, as he knows Legolas cannot counter three arrows, it was simply not possible. Hawkeye fires the three arrows, Legolas quickly shoots an arrow of his own, with a sort of twist of his wrist. Before the arrows collide, Legolas' arrow makes a strange motion, and twists into a vertical stance. The counter is spot-on, Legolas deflects all three of Hawkeye's arrows. Hawkeye opens his eyes wide. How could he have done that? Hawkeye's thoughts are interrupted; interrupted by a sharp Elven arrow. Hawkeye feels the arrow, penetrating itself in between his eyes. Hawkeye immediately falls to the ground, the grassy field shoving the arrow deeper and deeper into his face. KO! Boomstick: NO, NOT HAWKEYE! NOOOO! Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but Hawkeye just couldn't find a way this time. Let's look at every battle, that occurred in this royale. Firstly, Katniss' experience and awareness, were almost enough to get past Bloodbow, however, her lack of natural skill compared to her opponents, proved decisive. Bloodbow's more accurate shot, and better arrows, gave him the victory against her. Arrow and Hawkeye's battle proved to be a very close one. Arrow is faster than his original form, which Hawkeye found difficult to deal with. However, it eventually came down to who would make a mistake first. Hawkeye has more experience in fights than Arrow, which proved him superior. Boomstick: But Wizard, how could Legolas have beaten Bloodbow. Wiz: Well, Bloodbow's arrows overpowered Legolas', but Legolas was the only one of the five archers, who could stay on his feet, while defending. Essentially, Legolas was the only one of the five who could shoot an arrow, directly at another to deflect it. No matter how powerful Bloodbow's arrows were, Legolas simply deflected them, giving him victory. Boomstick: But what about Hawkeye? Wiz: He had the same problem as Bloodbow, he simply couldn't hit Legolas. Out of the five, Legolas has the most accurate shot, he can shoot the furthest and he is the most agile. He was just unhittable. Boomstick: Well, I guess Hawkeye just couldn't get him s 'elf' out of it. Wiz: The winner is Legolas. =Next Time= Sherlock Holmes: Elementary my dear Watson. Joseph Rockford: I am THROUGH talking to you! Look at you, an inch or two to the right and you'd be missing that eye! Jim Rockford: Yeah, but look at it this way, an inch or two to the left and he'd have missed me completely. Sherlock Holmes vs Jim Rockford Category:4thoverthenight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card